Cotton compacters for use in a cotton field are known. These compacters are portable units usually towed by a tractor or the like between different locations in the cotton field or between different cotton fields. The compacter compresses seed cotton into a compact module. This module is subsequently transported to the cotton gin.
Examples of the above type compacters are shown in Wilkes et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,003 and Orlando et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,047. These compacters have rectangular frames open at the top and bottom. A compacting mechanism or carriage is mounted for movement longitudinally along the top of the frame. The compacting mechanism has a vertically reciprocal compaction head for compressing the cotton into a compact module which can be left in the field when the compacter is moved to a new location. The module may sit directly on the ground or on a pallet resting on the ground. The module passes through a doorway in the rear of the compacter as the compacter is advanced forwardly. This doorway is provided by a rear door hinged at the top.
While the Wilkes et al and Orlando et al compacters have been useful for their intended purposes, they are bulky and cumbersome. Specialized reinforcement problems must be addressed in order to maintain structural integrity. For example, Orlando et al deals with a particular side frame structure to increase structural rigidity. Orlando et al provides a triangular sidewall beam which provides high torsional resistance and minimizes horizontal deflections at the base of the compacter, especially when the rear door of the compacter is open as when the cotton module is being deposited in the field. Orlando et al further deals with problems regarding difficulty in opening and closing the rear door due to various bending stresses causing binding of the door. Orlando et al further deals with constraints upon portability of the compacter which can present a safety hazard even at low towing speeds.